


the good kind of unrequited love

by hoywfiction



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan doesn't care, Dan doesn't know if Phil loves him back, Dan loves Phil, Fluff, Freeform, M/M, Phan Fluff, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoywfiction/pseuds/hoywfiction
Summary: I love watching you read, with that little crease between your eyebrows and your legs all folded up in the armchair even though you're too big for it.





	

I could watch you for hours playing video games on the sofa with your tongue poking out between your teeth. I probably have if you count up all the time I've allowed myself to do it. It's just nice, to see you so focused and happy all at once. I think it calms me somehow, it's therapeutic. Therapeutic like your smile, laugh, voice, touch... Like everything about you, really.

Another thing I could do forever is talk with you about pointless things in the kitchen over tea and coffee while we're making dinner. I like how you lean back in the corner where the counters meet, and how you have to play with your glasses to rub off the steam or keep them from falling off your nose. I act like I hate it but my favourite part about those times is when you tell me all about whatever book you're reading, trying to convince me to read it myself. I would too, if I didn't love the way you describe them to me so much. I'd rather keep whatever story you've put in my head than have the real thing.

You sleep a lot earlier than me, that's maybe the only part about you I don't like. I know I say I need my alone time and that'd be the perfect time to get it, but I don't need that when I've been with you. I wish you'd stay awake longer but I won't ever say that, because I can deal with the nights where you tell me I can play on my laptop beside you and chat until you fall asleep. I wonder if you know that you sometimes hold on to my shirt and won't let me go. Those are the times when I just sleep beside you instead.

I love so many things about us, about the life that we've built up and now share. I've told you that, I'll tell you more I promise. I just wonder if you'll ever realise that when I say all that stuff, what it really means is that I love you. That I'm in love with you. I wonder about that, but at the same time, I don't know if I care. Whether you know it or not, you've made me your one and only, your best friend, your partner in crime and everything else I could ever hope to be.

I love watching you read, with that little crease between your eyebrows and your legs all folded up in the armchair even though you're too big for it.

_"Dan?" I break out of my trance at the sound of Phil's giggle, noticing he's staring at me with an amused look on his face. So I smile back, shaking my head to wake myself up._

_"Sorry, staring?" He nods. "Zoned out."_

_He just shrugs and grins bigger, placing a bookmark in his page before closing the book and placing it aside. He gets out of his chair and comes to sit beside me on the sofa instead, gesturing to the TV where Netflix is asking me if I'm still watching._

_"We better be," he says, and I laugh before playing the anime I've been watching this morning. I can tell he's paying just as much attention to it as I've been, putting his focus instead into seeing how many times he can 'accidentally' tap his toe against my foot before I (pretend to) get upset about it and tell him off._

I never imagined that unrequited love could feel this good.


End file.
